Beautiful Boy
by Searching.For.Pieces.Of.Me
Summary: SONG FICREWRITE All he wants is to be loved and to be just Harry. . . NOT SLASH


**Author's Note:** This is the rewrite for this story. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, would I be writing this?  
  
**Beautiful Boy**   
  
"Severus, I need you to come up to my office," Professor Dumbledore said to the resident Potions Master. The aforementioned man stepped through the fireplace and into his mentor's office. "Severus, I need you to check on a student."  
  
Severus Snape took one hard look at his mentor's face and immediately knew which student needed checking up on. He blanched at the thought. "You can't mean...." he trailed off.   
  
Professor Dumbledore could only nod sadly. "Voldemort isnt the danger to him right now Severus."  
  
"Then who...," he turned even whiter at the implications. He turned and ran out the doors in an effort to get past the apparation wards as quickly as possible. Within minutes he had passed the barriers and apparated to Magnolia Crescent and continued his frantic run."Please let me get there in time," he muttered to himself. "Lily would never forgive me." He burst into the house. "Where is he?"  
  
_Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your daddy's here_  
  
He held _his_ son's hand as he fought to hand onto life. He began to cry. "I'm so sorry Harry for leaving you there and how I've treated you all these years. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't bring myself to infringe on the happiness I thought you had. If I had only known. If I had only known I would have gotten you out of that blasted house years ago."  
  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy_  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry spat.  
  
Severus sighed before sitting down in the chair next to Harry's bed. "You have no reason to believe what I'm about to tell you, but I'm asking you to hear me out anyway. Your father isnt dead, Harry. He's sitting next to you." He was silent for a moment before speaking quietly. "It's me Harry."  
  
"No! You're not my father!" he raged. "My father died on Halloween in 1981."  
  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy_  
"Harry, you can't ignore Professor Snape forever," Hermione argued reasonably.  
  
"Watch me," he growled.  
  
_Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in every way  
It's getting better and better_  
  
He bolted awake at the sound of his son screaming. He instinctively knew he was having another of his visions.  
  
He raced to his son's room to hear him muttering, "You can't have him. You can't take my father."  
  
He took his son in his arms and hugged him tight. "I'm right here Harry. He won't take me away. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"He knows," Harry said softly. "I won't let you go to him again. I can't lose you too."  
  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy_  
  
He gave his son a fierce hug. "I'm so proud of you son."  
  
"Thanks Dad. I almost can't believe it. I finally graduated."  
  
His father was quiet for a moment, understanding the meaning beind those simple words. "You didn't think you would, did you," his father said, sounding more like a fact, rather than a question. His son could only nod.  
  
_Out on the ocean sailing away  
I can hardly wait  
To see you come of age  
But I guess we'll both just have to be patient_  
  
"Is he gone for good this time?" the young man asked his former headmaster.  
  
"Yes, Harry. He's finally gone this time," the elderly man responded.  
  
_'Cause it's a long way to go  
A hard row to hoe  
Yes it's a long way to go_  
  
He sighed. "We have to return to the real world tomorrow, Father. Return to the idiots that think they know me, but really dont have a clue," he remarked bitterly.  
  
His father turned to look at him. "You really hate all this fame nonsense, don't you?"  
  
He nodded. "The only thing I've ever wanted was to be just Harry."  
  
_But in the meantime  
Before you cross the street  
Take my hand  
Life is what happens to you  
While you're busy making other plans_  
  
"What if she says no Dad? I don't think I could bear it."  
  
His father merely laughed at him. "Harry, Ginny will say yes. Then you'll get married and live happily ever after."  
  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy_  
  
"I want to thank you Professor Snape, for giving me away today," Ginny remarked, thinking back to the attack during the war that had claimed her father's life.  
  
He smiled. "I know I can't replace your father, Ginny, but you're very welcome. But do you think we could lose the Professor title? I think Severus is a little more appropriate now, don't you?"  
  
She smiled. "Alright Severus."  
  
_Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in every way  
It's getting better and better_  
  
"Hermione stop. There's nothing anyone can do. I've spent the last ten years looking."  
  
"How can you be so okay with this?" his wife asked quietly.  
  
'I've had a long time to deal. During the final battle, Tom unleashed a curse that would have killed most wizards in a year. Albus said I'd be different. He said it would eventually kill me, but between my magic and the love surrounding me, I could live for years yet."  
  
"Son, why didn't you tell us sooner?" his father asked quietly.  
  
He sighed. "Albus said I would need the pure love of my family to fight it. He and I both realized that sadness and grief would only hinder any chance I had to fight it. So we kept it quiet until now, when we couldn't hide it any longer."  
  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy_  
  
And with his head in his father's arms and those he loved standing around him, the Boy-Who-Lived died. Those in the room knew that he had finally gotten the one thing he'd wanted all his life. For a moment, just one moment, the Boy-Who-Lived had been just Harry.   
  



End file.
